Some Hearts
by Baley15
Summary: Brooke and Haley have been dating for a couple of months and then none other than Nathan Scott causes a huge fight between them and this is Haley’s way of apologizing to Brooke.


Some Hearts

Summary-Brooke and Haley have been dating for a couple of months and then none other than Nathan Scott causes a huge fight between them and this is Haley's way of apologizing to Brooke. Peyton knows about Brooke and Haley being together

Disclaimer-I do not own one tree hill or any of the characters blah blah blah….I also do not own the Carrie Underwood song Some Hearts

You will have to pretend Some Hearts is Haley's song

Now on with the story

"but Hales I love you" Brooke said between sobs

"well Brooke I thought you did but to cheat on me with NATHAN!" Haley said in an un forgiving tone.

"wait?…WHAT!…. I WOULD NEVER GO NEAR THAT SCUM BAG! I cant believe you would think that….is this what Nathan told you….well I'm glad you trust me enough to believe him over me thanks a lot!"

Haley stood there shocked by what Brooke said and she was in deep thought about her mistake until she was brought out of her trance by the door slamming and Brooke was gone.

! **SH**!

Haley ran in to Peyton's house looking for Brooke and to ask Peyton for help.

"PEYTON…Peyton are you here?" Haley yelled as she ran up the steps to Peyton's room

While Haley was running up the stairs Brooke had just enough time to climb out of the window and shut it. But the one problem she had was that she couldn't hear what Haley and Peyton were talking about.

Inside Peyton's room.

"Peyton I don't know what to do I screwed up so bad I believed what Nathan told me about Brooke cheating on me I should have known better I should've known." Haley said while crying hysterically.

Brooke looked into the window seeing Haley crying hysterically even though she still was upset she wanted nothing but to hold Haley she loved Haley and hated when she cried.

"Haley calm down….I know a way for you to apologize to Brooke and I know she will forgive you" Peyton said rubbing her hand up and down Haley's back trying to calm her down.

"really…how?" Haley said with a hopeful look in her eyes when she looked up at Peyton

"yeah" she said softly "Tric"

"Tric?.. what about tric?" Haley asked

"Haley I know about the new song you wrote and your such a great singer that there is a spot open tonight and I'll get Brooke there"

! **SH**!

TRIC

"Oh god Peyton I'm so nervous" Haley said in a panic

"Haley your up next just calm down ok" Haley nodded her head "do you know what your gonna say?"

"Yea…is she here?'

"Yea" Peyton said" ok you're on"

So Haley walked up on the stage prepared for what she was gonna say.

" Hey guys I wasn't gonna play here tonight but I messed up really bad today with the love of my life and I wrote this song for that person to tell 'em that I love you I and I hope you forgive me!"

And then the song started

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

As the song ended Brooke was so amazed that she forgot there was all these people around and she ran up on the stage and kissed Haley with all the love and passion in the world.

"so am I forgiven?" Haley asked

"of course" Brooke said

"I love You"

"I Love You to"

I hope you all liked it please read and review…should I write more chapters well ttyl


End file.
